Frozen
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: In a world where Youkai and Humans have made a treaty, some disobey it. A hanyou and his friend get into an accident and wind up in the only hospital that admits both human and nonhumans. The hanyou gets a visit from a girl. Why does she need help? DISCON
1. Chapter 1

~*~Hey there! This fic is an idea inspired from the song _Bring me to Life by Evanescence. Hope you like!~*~_

"blah"= talking

'blah' = thinking

(blah)= me popping in and out to annoy you all.

DISCLAIMER: I own only my story and my original characters. There probably won't be any in this fic, but just in case… I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!!! ::sobs::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was all white. Very white. Maybe a little _too_ white. My eyes wandered around the hideous white room until a equally hideous white door opened. A woman in, you guessed it, white walked in and over to me. "How are we feeling today?"

I looked at her like she was an idiot, which she probably was. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Well, you were so that's no surprise. Good thing you're a hanyou or you wouldn't have survived Mr. Inu Yasha."

As if I wanted to remind myself I was a worthless hanyou. Thanks a lot lady. I sat up and stared at her. "How long have I been here?"

"About a week. You're friend is still asleep thought."

A very loud scream was heard as well as a loud slap. "HENTAI!" I just smirked. "I think he's awake now." The woman looked worried and ran out of the room to help the other nurse.

That's typical Miroku for you. A Buddhist monk, but the biggest pervert ever born. How we wound up becoming best friends, I still don't know. He just follows me around nowadays, which is probably why he got hit too. Sometimes I swear he has to be part demon too. I mean he runs as fast as me sometimes and can survive a lot. (Tell me you've all noticed that!!!!)

Speak of the devil, he just walked into the room with a white robe over his hospital gown. What is it with white and these people? He had on a serious face while he sported a new red hand print. "How are you feeling Inu Yasha?"

"I've been better. Can we get out of here now?"

"They want to check us out for further injuries. Good thing we were brought to this hospital. It's the only one around here that will treat non-humans as well. You'd think after all this time people would be okay with it all."

I growled. About 100 years ago, there had been a treaty between humans and youkai. Basically it was an equal rights thing. A lot of people weren't happy with it and everything was still very separate. "Who cares? I heal quickly anyway. Let's get out of here."

"Inu Yasha. I just told you they want to look us over again."

I growled again and grabbed the nearby robe. Take a wild guess what color. I threw it on and got up. "Might as well walk around. I don't want to become weak like you humans."

"Ha ha. Come on. Let's go by the nurses' station."

"Umm you go there. I'll just walk. Or maybe I should go to protect them from you."

Miroku put up a hand to his chest and faked hurt. "Why Inu Yasha. I would never do anything to those beautiful women."

"Like you did to that other one a few minutes ago?"

"I can't help it. It should be a sin for women to be that beautiful. Buddha wouldn't approve."

I just rolled my eyes and went to my walking. As said, Miroku went ahead to the nurses' station. Wait about five minutes and you'll hear another scream and slap. What a baka. 

The whole hospital was the same color- white. Someone must have liked that color a little too much. Not that I don't like white, I mean my hair is white, but this is just too much. Each hallway was the same. Frustrated, I headed back to my room to just lie down. There was nothing to anyway. 

I looked out the window to see it was midday, around noon. 

*HENTAI!* *SMACK*

I'm glad Miroku's having fun, that poor perverted fool. I shook my head and just stared out the window.

~Later that day~

It was now night and the other patience were asleep. Miroku had been strapped down to his bed by one of the nurses he groped one too many times and given a sedative to put him to sleep. That's what you get I guess. 

Even though it was night, I couldn't sleep. I just stared out the window into the night sky. I loved looking at the stars with my mother when she was alive. She died when I was little. That's all I'm getting into it.

Suddenly, I felt there was someone else in the room. I looked and saw a woman standing by the wall, staring at me with these scared brown eyes. (going by anime) Her raven hair was a mess as it fell down her shoulders. Why did she look so scared? And why was she in my room? 

I shifted a bit in the bed, careful not to frighten her with the sudden movements. "Who are you?" I whispered. Her eyes focused on my golden ones, sending a chill down my spine.

"Help me please."

"What's wrong?"

"He did this to me. Please help me. Wake me up from this darkness. Please, before it's too late."

I grew more curious to this female. "What makes you think I can help?"

"You have a light around you. Please, you are the only one that can help me. I've been frozen for so long…"

The woman stared to fade in front of my eyes. I panicked and cried out to her, "Who are you? Where can I find you?"

When she was almost gone, I heard her voice call to me a number. "1613." With that said, she was gone.

~Morning~

It was really early in the morning. I knew that because the sun had just entered my room. That idiot nurse was already here with that stuff they call food. Pushing it to the side, I got up to ponder what the woman had said. 1613. Could that possibly be a room number?

With that idea, I walked down the very very white hallways and looked for this magical room number. 

I looked at all the room numbers, but to my surprise they only went up to 1612. That didn't make sense. I looked in that room and saw an old man talking to a boy in the bed. 

"Did she come to you again last night?"

The boy shook his head. "She had told me the other night she might have found someone to help her though. She might have gone to see him instead."

The man thought about this. "This could be true."

"What did the doctor say?"

"They still don't believe us. He said if you keep injuring yourself just to talk to this 'fantasy girl', he'd call the Child Abuse center on me. Maybe it's time we-"

"No! I know she's alive! I just know it!" The boy looked down and whispered softly, "I already lost momma. I can't lose her too."

The man sat on the bed and took the boy into a hug. "Oh Souta. I'm sorry. I know you saw something. Maybe she still is with us."

As much as I hated to ruin this little moment, I walked into the boy's room. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear."

The old man pushed the boy behind him and pointed at me. "Demon! Stay away from him!"

I sighed. Same old reaction. "Calm down old man. I mean no harm. I came to ask about this girl you're talking about."

They looked at each other and then back at me. The young one, Souta I think the man said, was the one to speak. "Why would you want to know about her?"

"Well, some girl came into my room last night and said some stuff. I wanted to know what was going on."

This made the boy's eyes go wide as he sat up. "What did she say?"

"Something about saving her, he did it to her and a number. 1613."

They both thought about this. The boy looked at me again. "What did she look like?"

Her image appeared in my head again. "Raven hair that goes past her shoulders, brown eyes, kinda young I think."

The boy reached over in the drawer and pulled out something and held it out to me. "Is this her?"

I walked closer and picked up the picture. I was stunned. This girl was the same one I saw last night! Her eyes were lively though as compared to the terrified ones last night. She was also wearing a school uniform as opposed to the hospital gown, but it was definitely her. "Yes. This is her. Who is she?" I handed the picture back to him.

As he took it, a tear fell down his face. "That's my sister. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome. So that's her name. A thought entered my mind I had to ask. "What happened to her?"

Tears were in both men's eyes. The old man spoke. "There was accident at the shrine we live at. A great explosion. When everything got under control, Kagome was…"

Souta spoke up. "It was no accident. Kagome told me so! It was him! He did because he hated us, hated her."

"What happened to her? What did she just disappear or something?"

"She was basically dead. Her heart beat was very faint when she was brought to the hospital. They saved her, but the next day, she was gone."

"Gone? As in dead?"

"As in her body was gone. The doctor there said she had died overnight and they took her body away. A few days after that Souta, who had broken his arm and had several burns, was taken to this hospital. That first night, he said he saw her speak to him that she was alive, but barely. No one believes us."

I stood there and processed all this information. This girl was calling to him and now to me. But why me? And how?

I didn't have time to ask any more questions though for the doctor walked in. "Good morning Souta. Who is this young man here?"

To prevent the boy from struggling, I piped up. "Inu Yasha."

He thought this over for a moment then nodded. "Ah yes. Room 1316. You're the one with the grope-and-run monk."

*Sweatdrop*

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "What did he do now?"

"I would keep an eye on him if you want him to survive the beatings from the female staff. If you'll excuse us, I need to check on Souta before I release him."

The boy started to protest, but a look from the old man told him to refrain from doing so. I nodded. "Just give me one more minute with him?"

"I'll be right out here." He stepped out into the hallway right outside the door, within hearing range.  

I walked up close to Souta and asked him in a quiet voice so the doctor wouldn't hear, "Can I borrow this picture?"

A confused looked played on his face before he nodded. "Also write your phone number on the back."

He sat up with a spark in his eyes. "You mean you're gonna help her?"

"I'm gonna try." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He did as I asked and handed it to me. I nodded and put it in the pocket of my robe. As I turned to leave, I heard him say, "Good bye Inu Yasha!"

"See ya kid." I left and nodded at the doctor as I went back to my room. On the way there, I pulled out her picture again. Kagome Higurashi. I just made a promise to your brother to help you. I'll do all I can to keep my promise. 

As I got near my room, I hear it again. *SMACK* "HENTAI!!!" I sighed and went into Miroku's room to prevent another female from killing him.

~*~So? How is it so far? More to come if you like… Ja ne! PLEASE REVIEW!!!~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Well, I'm glad you liked this so far. I hope you like it and don't forget to note. More notes= the more drive I have to update. Enjoy!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day flew by rather quickly. Miroku was bed stricken now because of the beat downs he received. Would he never learn? They were finally smart enough to only give him male nurses. I guess humans learn alright, just not quickly. 

The nurse from my room came and went now and then, but I didn't care. My mind was occupied on one thing. Kagome. Why had this girl called out to me? How could I help her and her family? I didn't know anything about her except what her brother believes he saw.

I sighed and leaned back in my bed. Why had I bothered anyway? She was just a human, right? I don't know though. Something told me I had to help anyway I could. I just had to. I took out her picture again to just stare at it. She was very pretty. It's hard to image someone could be that angry to try to kill her or something to that effect. She looked so… innocent, like she couldn't harm a fly. What could she have possibly done to tick someone off?

There was a knock on the door and I quickly put the picture away as I yelled for the person to come in. To my surprise, it was Souta and his grandpa. "Hey kid. What's up?"

He came over to the bed with a smile on his face. "Not much. They're sending me home. They still don't believe me, but now I don't have to worry. You'll be here for her. How long are you in for?"

I shrugged. "I'm in here until they kick me out basically."

He nodded. "I hope you can help her out by then."

"I will. Don't worry about it." A smile grew even wider on his face. "Hey kid. Tell me something. I'm assuming she only appears at night, but for how long?"

Souta looked at me and shrugged. "She would stay with me the entire night until I fell asleep. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she wasn't in here for that long, that's all."

Gramps cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but we have to get going. Please don't hesitate to call if you find out anything." I nodded and he motioned for Souta to follow him. 

He turned before he left. "Bye, Inu Yasha. Thank you!"

I smiled. "See ya around kid." With that, they left, leaving me to discover anything and everything I could about Kagome. I sure hope night would come quickly. I have a feeling this will take awhile.

~Night~

I sat there waiting for her to come. The clock showed it was 2 am. I was tempted to just get some sleep when she finally showed up.

"Welcome back Kagome."

She looked at me with this impressed look on her face. "How did you find out who I was?"

"I ran into your brother Souta and your grandpa. They were in room 1612. There is no 1613 in this hospital."

She shook her head. "Yes there is. He has made it so no one can see it. You will be able to. Come with me now. He is not there. I can prove it to you now."

As she started to move, I quickly got up and grabbed a robe as I ran out the door with her. While we were walking in the hallway, I looked her over. "Why would you come to me? You don't know anything about me."

"You have a light around you. I just know you are the one to help."

I shifted. "But I'm just some hanyou. What could I do?"

She stopped and looked at me. "It does not matter what you are on the outside. Your inner heart and soul shines a certain image and light that dictates who you are. You are the one that decides what it looks like. If all you see is someone worthless, that's what you are. Only you can decide that."

For the first time in a really long time, I was shocked. No one had ever said that before. "You're not some regular human, are you?"

"Well, I'm actually a miko. That is why I can project myself to you like this. But let us talk as we walk. There isn't much time."

We continued to walk back down the hallway I was in this morning. There was something different this time though. It looked as if the wall itself moved! There right beside Souta's old room was room number 1613.

"How…?"

"He blocked it with his power. I have been trapped here a very long time." She moved quickly towards the door as I stood dead in my tracks. She turned to me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Something tells me I should go in there. It's like someone evil is waiting for me there."

Panic crossed her face as she looked inside the room. She came back out and came up to me full of fear. "You have to get out of here, now. Quickly get back to your room."

I grabbed for her shoulders to calm her down. "Whoa. What's wrong?"

She looked at me straight on. "He's here. Hurry, you must go."

"Wait, will I see you again? I have more questions."

"Tomorrow night at 12:30. I'll meet you in your room. Now go."

I turned to leave but turned back. "Hey, Kagome!" She turned to look at me. "My name's Inu Yasha."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Inu Yasha. It suits you well." I smiled then left as she had requested. 

I quickly got back to my room and crawled into the bed. I looked at the clock. 3:30 am. Where did the time go? It only seemed like a half hour at most. I shook my head and closed my eyes as I hit the pillow. The last image I saw before sleep took over was her face and her smile. 'Kagome.'

~Morning~

"Inu Yasha? Time to get up."

I felt like someone was pushing me down and poking me repeatedly, which was exactly what Miroku was doing. I growled at him and shoved him. "Get off. I'm up. What time is it?"

"10:30. You really can sleep, can't you?"

I growled again. "What idiot nurse decided to let you walk around?"

"A female one. Her name was Kikyo. I think she will be the only female I would not ask to bear my child. She seemed so distant and cold. You do not want to meet her." He shivered to produce the "full affect" I guess.

"Whatever." I stretched and decided maybe I should just get back in the covers. Miroku looked me over though. Why do I feel like I'm always being examined by him?

He looked at my pillow for some reason and reached over. "What's this?" He grabbed whatever it was and smiled as he looked at it. A whistle came from his lips. "No wonder you're tired. You met a girl? A beautiful one at that. Is that her number on the back? You sly dog."

I sat straight up. Kagome's picture. I snatched it out of his hands and put it under my pillow. "Don't touch monk."

"Now now, don't get sore. Who is she Inu?"

I sighed. I knew Miroku long enough to know he wouldn't give up until he knew exactly who she was. "Her name is Kagome and I met her in the hospital two days ago, after they strapped you down." That's all he needed to know, right?

He just nodded. "You're lucky, Inu. She's a beauty. Hang on to her. And to think I thought you had given up on girls all together. Guess I was wrong."

I could feel my cheeks glowing bright red. "It's not like THAT you baka! She's a friend."

"Riiight. Okay then. I'd like to meet her. What room is she in?"

"Umm… actually maybe you shouldn't. She might get freaked out by your 'wandering hands.' Best leave her alone."

"Oh come on Inu! Let me meet her."

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't give up, even though I wanted him to. "Listen, I'll talk to her and tell you tomorrow if it's okay, alright? No promises. It has to be up to her."

"Agreed." With a smile on his face, Miroku turned and left my room. A slap was heard not much later. He then walked in the other direction with a nice red handprint on his face.

What was I going to do? I was supposed to be helping Kagome and I knew nothing. How was I supposed to set her free and find answers when a perverted monk friend of mine wanted to meet this spirit of a girl? I guess I had the rest of the day to find out.

~*~Comments are sooooo welcomed!!! Ja ne!~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Hey all! I'm updating now. I'll try to update more often, but don't keep me to that. On with the chapter! ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days trapped in the hospital are actually very boring. Miroku was having fun groping the nurses and then running for his life when they tried to kill him. Eventually they all teamed up, surrounded him and basically beat the shit out of him. I think even the male nurses helped. He's now in his room strapped to the bed again. I don't think he would be able to move anyway. That idiot monk has little swirlies in his eyes and was mumbling something about how pretty the stars looked. 

I was told by that nurse my doctor was coming to check up on me today. Whatever. As long as they keep me in here for a while longer so I can help Kagome. I sat in my bed and tried to think of anything and everything to ask her during her visit this coming night. The nurse had brought me a pen and paper, as I had requested, and I was writing down every question that popped into my mind. When my mind went blank, I looked at the clock on the wall. 2 o'clock. Okay, 10 hours to go. What the heck am I going to do for that time? There was always that television the humans are fascinated by, but I never really found anything exciting. I did really enjoy that anime stuff, like _EscaFlowne and __Trigun, but I soon found out this hospital didn't air those. Idiots. _

My train of thought was broke when an elderly woman in a, you guessed it, white coat walked in. "How are we doing, Inu Yasha?"

"Feh, I don't know about you, but I'm just fine. Unlike you, I'm not that weak."

The woman chuckled. "Right. You don't recognize me, do you Inu Yasha?"

Raising an eyebrow, I turned to look at the woman when it dawned on me. "How the hell did you get to work here, Kaede?"

"I'm one of the few healers that is willing to work with the non-humans. And behave yourself. I am the chief of staff. Now, let's see how your body is doing."

I've known Kaede since I was really young. My parents were killed and I was all alone. There was my annoying evil older _half brother, but he wanted nothing to do with me. Kaede took me in and raised me until I was about fifteen. I then took off and tried to live my own life. Now, at the age of twenty, I come face to face with the woman who was a second mother to me, not that I would tell her that._

I shifted. "You should know me better than that, Kaede. I heal quickly."

The old woman nodded. "I know that, but something tells me to check anyway. Now let me do my job." I sighed and relented. After a few minutes, she was finished and writing on that chart of hers. "Okay, Inu Yasha. You can be released by tomorrow morning."

Panic started to set in. "NO! I mean maybe I should stay longer just in case."

Why was I not surprised when Kaede looked up from the chart and raised an eyebrow at me? I guess she knew me better then I thought. "Inu Yasha? What's going on? I thought you would love to get out of here."

What the heck was I going to say to her? Oh, I want to stay because this spirit girl asked for my help and I promised her little brother I would? Oh yeah, Kaede would keep me here to get my head examined. But what other choice did I have? 

"What's this?"

I snapped my head up and saw Kaede pick up Kagome's picture. Panic flowed through me again. I snatched the picture and buried it under my pillow again. Jeez, does no one respect what's under a man's pillow anymore?

I scowled at her and she, surprisingly, smiled. "Why are you smiling, old woman?"

"Nothing. It's just I think I know why you want to stay. Does it have something to do with that woman in the picture?"

"You could say that." That was kind of the case.

Pulling up a chair, Kaede sat down and looked at me with this eyes that told me to talk. I growled. "What?"

"Talk Inu Yasha or I'll make sure you're out of here by morning." Damn that old woman is annoying! She always found some way to make me talk.

"Fine. You won't believe me though."

"Try me."

I looked away from her. "Her name is Kagome. I met her two days ago. I was about to fall asleep that night when I think her spirit came to me asking for my help. She told me a number and I went to find that room, except it didn't exist. I met her little brother who practically begged me to help her and I promised I would. He gave me her picture and their number on the back if I found anything. She came to me that night and showed me where her room was. Before I could go inside, she told me to come back here, that _he was there. I'm supposed to meet her again tonight." _

I turned to look at the old miko beside me. Yes, she is a miko. Strange that she would have raised a hanyou, but Kaede always had a kind heart. Right now, she had this strange look on her face. "You met her brother… Souta Higurashi?" I nodded and she frowned. "I thought so. He has been here many times, saying that his sister is alive and was calling to him to help her. No one believes him."

I sat up straight in the bed. "But I saw her! She talked with me! I know she's real."

"Calm down Inu. I believe you. I believed him as well. It's not surprising to a miko anyway. Now, what time will she meet you tonight?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?"

"I need to see for myself if she is real or not."

I thought this over. "No. Kaede, she came to me. She for some odd reason trusts me to help her. I will ask her tonight if she would like your help as well, but if she says no, that's it. I will not push her."

Kaede gave me this weird look. "I understand Inu Yasha." She got up slowly and turned to leave. "By the way, I was just wondering when you started to care about others like that. There was a time when you wouldn't give a damn for some human girl. What happened I wonder." Without another word, she left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat there in my room alone, thinking about what she said. Why was it I was helping this human out anyway? It didn't make any sense. Then I remembered seeing her face the night we met. Her face that was just so terrified and seemed so desperate. My heart hurt for this girl. I've never seen anyone like that before. Such pain and longing for something that was unreachable. I knew I had to do anything to help her. 

I looked over to the clock again. 5 o'clock. Shrugging, I crawled under the covers. I figure it's going to be a late night. Might as well get some sleep while I can. Not like I needed it, but it beats having Miroku poke me awake in the mornings. I swear, one day I should just claw him. Just one big swipe. Maybe he'd learn to let sleeping demons, whether half or whole, be.

~Night~

I awoke at about 11:45. Perfect timing I think. I waited on the side of my bed, with the horribly what I found to be itchy robe covering me. My wait was not long, for the girl I promised to help walked into my room. She smiled at me. "Oh good. You're awake now."

I looked at her with a confused face. "What do you mean 'now'? Were you here before?"

She nodded and smiled again. "I came early to see if we could get a head start, but I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you. By the way, how can you sleep with that guy across the hall snoring so loudly?"

*Sweatdrop*

"You mean that monk?"

"Monk? I mean the guy that's in the room with the man strapped to the bed with little swirlies in his eyes."

"Oh! Well, I tune him out, but I know the guy that's strapped to the bed. That's Miroku. Nice guy, but has 'wandering hands' when around a beautiful girls. He wants to meet you too."

There was a little bit of panic in her eyes. "You told him about me?"

Realizing my error, I tried to put out the fire that was about to start. "Well, he found your picture under my pillow and asked who you were. I didn't tell him much except that you were a girl I met two nights ago. That's all."

One of her eyebrows went up. "Where did you get a picture of me from?"

"Souta, your brother."

She smiled. "I should have known."

I looked at her over for a brief moment. She seemed a lot calmer, more comfortable then when I had first seen her. Maybe she trusts me to help her? I don't know. I reached over and grabbed the paper I had on the night stand next to the bed. "Okay, I have a few questions."

She stood there looking at me. I motioned towards one of the chairs, indicating for her to sit down. Kagome shrugged and sat down. "Shoot."

"Okay, first question. What happened at the shrine? Your brother and grandpa said there was an accident."

Her eyes narrowed and I could sense anger on her. "It was no accident. He did it to get revenge. He thought if he destroyed everything, I'd go willingly. When I refused, he beat me until I almost died. I awoke to a hospital room and I saw him standing there, smiling down at me. He injected something into my IV and the next thing I knew I was in that room. I was only awake once before he injected something new into me. I've been asleep ever since. Something tells me he is somehow using my powers while I am trapped in deep sleep. I don't know how to wake up. That's when I knew I needed help. I was then able to project myself like this. It was weird the first time. To be able to look down on your own body like that is so odd. So then I set out to find someone who would be able to help me and I found you."

I looked at her with wonder. She's been through so much only because she refused a man? "What did this man want with you?"

"He wanted to use my powers to his advantage, which would have hurt a lot of people and probably kill me in the process."

From the sounds of it, this guy was probably a demon. Who else would want to cause so much pain? 

I put my list of other questions aside and stood up. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

She smiled up at me and rose to her feet. "Come with me. Maybe something will happen when you see the room itself." Kagome walked out of the room and I quickly followed. We went down that same white hallway and up to where the magical wall was. The door was open and she walked forward. 

I don't know why I was so nervous. What did I have to be nervous about? I gulped and took one step in front of the other into the room. What I saw was something I didn't expect.

A woman lay on the bed, numerous tubes coming out of her, one in her nose helping her to breathe. Her raven hair lay limp on her shoulders as her white arms lay motionless at her sides. Considerably thin, it was apparent she had been there for a long time, more than a year. I was just amazed that the body survived this long. 

I walked over to her body that looked at it would break with a simple touch, a simple breath. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and touched her raven hair. Considering the shape she was in, it was soft to the touch. Blushing, I turned back to the spirit of the body. "So this is you?"

She just nodded and stepped forward, a bit of red on her cheeks as well. With a slender hand, Kagome reached out to touch her own body, as if to see if it was real or not. To my surprise, her hand phased right through her skin, as if she didn't exist. A look of longing entered her eyes. "I have wanted to awaken for so long."

"What does it feel like?"

Her eyes remained on her body as she answered. "It's as if my soul is gone. When I don't project it, my spirit sleeps in a cold place, so very cold. My body I can't move. It's as if it's all numb. I just can't wake up. Every night I just stand here and look at my body there. It's as if I've just become nothing."

"It must be very lonely."

"Time stands still. It's as if everything is frozen in place for me while everything else moves with the hands of the clock. That's why I was early today. Time has no effect on me. When you touched my hair then, that was the first time someone has touched me in a very long time."

I turned to her fully, well, the spirit her. A question continued to burn in my mind. "Why did you come to me?"

She looked at me and smiled a sad smile. "When I was searching, you were the only one awake, the only one alive while everyone else was dead asleep. There was also a light around you. It's as if you were meant to be there." Her gaze strayed away from mine. A strong hint of sorrow came over her. She softly whispered to herself, "I don't want to die here." If I didn't have my great hearing, I would have never heard her. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, careful to support it so I wouldn't phase through her. 

"Kagome, look at me." I waited until her eyes looked into mine. "I promise you. I will not let you die here."

She smiled a genuine smile of gratitude. I was tempted to pull her into a hug, but I knew I couldn't. She wasn't a real person, no skin or bones. Her body lay but a foot away from me in a deep sleep. I will free her from this curse. I will stop at nothing to save her, to wake her up.

A tingling feeling came over me and crawled up my back. My head jerked up as a sensed something evil coming. Kagome must have noticed too. Her panicked face was looking up at me. "He's coming."

I nodded and turned to leave. "Kagome? Same time tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded at me. "Also, I have some friends who might be able to help. May I?" An uneasy look took over her features. I walked over to her. "I will not do anything that will make you uncomfortable. You can trust me."

"I do. Yes, let me meet these friends. Perhaps there is something they could do. But do me one favor? Please find a friend of mine. Her name is Sango. Souta will be able to help you find her."

I nodded, telling her I would do as she asked. A smile was what I got in return as I ran back to my room and back into my bed. I looked at my clock. 3:30 am. Where did the time go? I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes inviting sleep to take over me. I was blessed and granted sleep.

~Morning~

My eyes slowly opened to something very odd. "Umm… Miroku? Why are you in a straight jacket?"

The monk in question stepped forward and sat down. "The nurses put it on me. I wonder why."

*Sweatdrop*

"Jee, I don't know. Maybe because you ask them to bear your child, grope them, then run? Some girls just don't like that."

A sly grin was then on his face. "And you would know, Inu. So do I get to meet her?"

I groaned. "Nice thing to say when I just get up. Yes, Kagome agreed to meet you, but there are a few things I have to tell you first."

"Sure, but could you get this off of me first?"

*Sweatdrop*

"Fine." I got out of bed and set to work on the lovely white jacket they placed on the pervert. "Maybe I should leave it on. It would be nice for those nurses."

"Come on, Inu!"

"Fine! Just stop whinnying." He smiled as I got the damn thing off of him. Flinging his arms around like a nut, he thanked me and sat down, preparing himself for what I was about to tell him. "Before I start, she also wanted to meet Kaede. Apparently the old hag is chief of staff here."

"You really need to learn to pay attention and make sure who you are talking about isn't right outside the door, Inu Yasha."

Of course perfect timing by Kaede. She walked into the room and sat down. The two looked at me with eyes that said "so talk already".

I sighed. "Okay, where do I begin?"

~*~Okay, done with chapter three. Yay! Okay, now send in those reviews so I know if I'm wasting my time with this fanfic or not. Ja ne!~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Because you all have been waiting so patiently through my writer's block, you get rewarded with a new chapter! Go you! And for those who are wondering, Sango will appear at the end of this chapter. ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there and waited for them to take in all I have said. Miroku sat with a serious expression on his face when he was actually being serious. Go figure. The hentai could think of something other then how to get a girl to bear his child. Wait… Anyway, Kaede I knew was thinking about all I said. Being a miko and all, she would do all she could to help Kagome. I was so sure of it.

"Inu Yasha, you actually saw the body?"

"Yes, I saw her body last night. She reached out to touch it and fazed right through it. For some reason, it didn't freak me out. Weird… What do you make of it, Kaede-baba?"

I knew she hated it when I called her that. I knew she still hated it when I saw her eyes narrow at me. "You never grow up, do you?"

"Feh." I looked at her with my arms crossed and a small smirk on my face. "It's more fun to annoy you."

Miroku decided to interrupt. "Inu Yasha, did she ever tell you who this 'he' is?" I shook my head. The monk continued to think for a few more minutes. "Well, I was told I had to leave this afternoon since my injuries are all healed."

"That and the fact none of the nurses want you in this building or they'll go on strike?" I had to find the humor in that. It was too easy. He gave me this weird look and cleared his throat.

"None the less, I can go in search of this Sango for you. With Kaede's help, you could stay here until you've helped her entirely. I would like to meet her tonight though. Such a shame."

Kaede and I sighed. Would it really be a good idea to have the hentai go find Kagome's _female_ friend? It was a risk I had to take. I couldn't go out and find her myself. "Alright Miroku. Just don't grope her. She might not come if you do."

Miroku put on that fake hurt expression. "Why, Inu Yasha! I would never do such a thing to a woman who didn't want it."

*Sweat drop*

"You are such a hentai, it's not even funny."

"But do you have another choice?"

He had a point there. I relented and let Miroku go find Sango. I just prayed that Sango wouldn't get too offended and not help out. Kagome really wanted to see her. Wait, why did I suddenly care so much? I mean, so what if this spirit girl wanted to see some old friend of hers. Why did I feel the strong need to give her what she wanted?

"Inu Yasha?" I snapped my head up and looked at Kaede. Miroku had gone off to get dressed in his clothes and get out of here. "What is it, Kaede?"

"What time is she coming for you?"

"11:45pm. We had said midnight last time, but she came early."

"Alright. I shall be here. I'll see what I can do to prolong your stay here. There are a lot of sick people who need the bed space you know."

"I know. I'll hopefully get this all done by the end of the week. Four more days should be enough."

The old woman shook her head. "You overestimate your thinking abilities."

"What was that?!?"

"Keep that temper in check. You wouldn't want Kagome to see you like that, would you?" I suddenly started to calm down and that old hag smiled. 

"Feh."

Miroku came strolling back in with his regular clothes on. Finally something other then white! The dark purple tee shirt with his black pants, the same clothes he wore when he got hit. I still can't understand how he could have survived. I'm starting to think he has to be part demon. There's just no other way to explain it. He claims it's the power of Buddha. Riiiiight…. 

"Okay, so where should I begin looking?"

I reached for the phone with one hand while holding the picture in the other. I dialed the number Souta wrote on the back and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Inu Yasha. Is Souta there?"

"Hey Inu Yasha! This is Souta. What have you found out?"

I could tell the kid was very excited. Who could blame him? "Well, not much so far. I found her body though. It's in the hospital, the room next to yours. It was hidden due to some magic or something."

There was a pause on his end. "How did she look?" Now he sounded panicked.

"She was alright. A little thinner then her picture and had some wire in her to keep her alive. Kagome said it was this guy. He apparently got ticked off because she refused him, then burned the place down, beating her until she would give in. He kidnapped her from the other hospital and took her here. She has been asleep ever since."

"Why did he do this?"

"Kagome said it was because of her power. He wanted to use her for his own reasons."

"I understand."

As much as I wanted to tell him more, I had to remember why I called. "Souta, Kagome asked to see a friend of hers. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Who is it?"

"She said her name was Sango."

There was another pause as Souta tried to remember the address. "It's 1497 Sengoku Jidai Lane. I can call ahead and tell her you're coming by if you'd like."

"Actually a friend of mine will be coming for her. His name is Miroku." I looked over at Miroku seeing he was looking out into the hallway, probably checking out some nurse. I sighed. "You better warn her about him actually. He has what I like to call 'wandering hands.' She should know what I mean."

"Okay, I'll call her now. Thank you Inu Yasha."

"No problem kid."

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

The boy paused again before talking. "If you save her from this guy, could you come and visit us?"

Was this kid asking if I would come by now and then… as if I was welcomed to be in their lives? That had never happened before. Usually people didn't want me around to the point where they would try to kill me. Stupid humans. If they left us alone, we would be fine. There would not be a need for some pointless treaty. Whatever. I held the phone in my hand. "Sure kid."

He seemed happy by that answer to my astonishment. Yes, I do know some big words. Big shocker, I know.

"Thank you. I'll call Sango. Ja!"

"Ja." I hung up the phone and looked over at Miroku. "1497 Sengoku Jidai Lane."

Miroku thought this over for a minute then nodded. "I know where that is. I'll bring her back as soon as I can."

As he left I called to him again. "I already told Souta to warn her about your wandering hands. Don't try anything!"

I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but he kept walking. Down the hall I heard a slap and knew he was near the elevator. That poor girl. She had no idea just exactly what to expect. 

I turned to look at Kaede. "Kagome wanted to see Sango. How can we pull that off if Kagome only comes to me at night?"

Kaede sat back her chair. "I'll sneak her in through the back. It should be no problem."

I shot her a weird look. "Since when did you have no problem sneaking people in and out of places?"

"Since there was a good reason to do it." She had a point there. Kagome was worth it. I let that thought sit around in my head for awhile. Yes, from what I knew so far, she was definitely worth it.

I looked at the old woman in the room with gratitude. "I think I should get some sleep so I'm actually awake when she comes."

"I'm surprised, Inu Yasha, that you are actually thinking ahead."

"Feh!"

Kaede smiled and left, telling me she would return later that night. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to embrace me. I was soon taken over by the depths of sleep.

~That Night~

At around 9:30, I got a phone call from Miroku. He said he had found Sango and she had agreed to come to help. I relayed the message to Kaede and we told him to bring her to the back door at 11 so they had enough time. Everything was working out so far. I was sure we'd be able to help Kagome.

The clock in the room showed 11:30 now. I heard footsteps down the hall and knew right away they had to belong to Miroku and company. When they stepped into the room, I appeared to be right. 

I sat up in bed and watched as a tall woman with long raven hair tied back walked in. "You must be Sango."

She nodded and reached out to shake my hand. "You're Inu Yasha, right?" I nodded and shook her hand. She looked a bit untrustingly at me. I didn't really like it.

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm not exactly a fan of demons or hanyous."

"You wouldn't be alone in that."

Miroku stepped forward. "Sango is a demon exterminator."

Oh great. Just wonderful. The girl Kagome really wanted to see was someone who's life goal was to kill me. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Kaede soon walked into the room and smiled. "Well, now that we are all here, all we can do now is wait." They all nodded and sat down. I stayed where I was and waited. I hate waiting. It was not something I enjoyed doing. 

For some reason I looked at the door at 11:45 to see a hand faze through it. But it was only a hand. Curious, I got up and went towards the door. "Stay here," I told the others. They listened and didn't move as I walked out the door and came face to "face" with my favorite spirit. "Kagome? Why didn't you come in?"

The girl looked very nervous tonight for some reason I didn't know of. "Inu Yasha, what are they going to say? I'm not exactly the girl I used to be, if you know what I mean."

I smiled to reassure her. "Kagome, my friends are here to help you. One is an old miko and the other a… well, I like to call him a fallen monk. And you know Sango already. There is nothing to worry about. I told them everything I know so far. They want to help. So will you come inside?"

I had surprised even myself with that little speech. I never realized I had gotten so soft. It was actually sickening, but after seeing the smile Kagome gave me, I didn't mind. I smiled back and we walked into the room. The three in there stood up with wide eyes, Miroku with his mouth open. I sent a glare in his direction that clearly said "hands off". 

Kagome looked at her friend. "Sango."

The said girl looked at her old friend in shock. "Ka-Kagome? Is that really you?"

She smiled. "Oh Sango. I've missed you."

I looked at Sango to see she was still so very shocked. "Kagome, I have no idea how long I waited for you. Do you know how long it's been?" With a shake of her head, Sango gave the spirit girl the answer. "It's been four years, Kagome."

The look on Kagome's face practically broke my heart. She looked so terribly sad and angry at the same time. My instincts told me to comfort her, but my mind scolded telling me I'd only faze through her.

I moved to sit down, motioning for Kagome to do the same. Everyone took their seats and looked at Kagome. They all knew what I knew, so now it was time to fill in the blanks.

Miroku was the first one to speak. "I have but one question. Will you bear my child?"

*All Sweatdrop*

Both Sango and I smacked him very hard as Kagome looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Is he that desperate that he has to ask the spirit of a girl to bear his child?"

"Apparently so. Sorry, Kagome. He's a hentai through and through."

"And a monk? I'm afraid. You have some interesting friends."

Kaede cleared her throat. "Kagome, who did this to you?"

Her eyes narrowed as anger grew wildly in them. "He did this to steal my power. He destroyed everything and then took me from the people I love."

I looked at her with an equal amount of hatred in my eyes. I wanted to kill whoever did these horrible things to her. "Who was it? What's his name?"

Sighing, she looked away. "Naraku."

Naraku? That name sounded familiar. Sango took in a sharp breath when that name surfaced. "Kagome, are you sure?"

"Yes. I could never forget that."

Sango had the saddest expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'll do anything to help you. We've been after him a long time now."

"So Naraku is a demon."

"Correction. He's a hanyou."

My ears perked up and I looked at her with disbelief. "A hanyou??"

She nodded and a very serious look took over. "He is someone who is trying to take over Japan and soon the world. I believe he wants to use Kagome's power to transform into a full youkai. He became fascinated with her when she purified the Shikon no Tama a few years back. It is under great protection now, but he craved it. He figured if she was that powerful then she would be able to assist him. She refused him, but that only made him crave her more. He was obsessed with her, doing horrible things like stealing and killing. He would show up at the shrine the day after with a piece of what he stole or killed, leaving a note that said it was all for her. He must have finally found a way to control Kagome." 

Sango waited for all this information to sink in. So this guy not only wanted her power, he wanted _her_. That sick bastard. I knew about the Shikon no Tama, but it just didn't interest me. 

Kagome had looked away during Sango's explanation, almost ashamed. I again wanted to hold her, but resisted the urge. I stood up and walked toward the door. "I assume you all want to see where her body is." They got the message and stood, following Kagome and I through the halls. 

I whispered to Kagome, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. It's just hard hearing about it again. I can't believe it's been four years."

"How old are you now then?"

"Twenty-three. I was supposed to enter college a week after the attack."

For some reason, I was curious. "What was your major?"

She smiled at me. "History. I wanted to discover why humans and demons hated each other… except for a select few."

I smiled. She wanted to learn more about us then to actually just hate us. I was glad I was helping someone who genuinely cared.

We soon reached the hall where the wall was blocking her room. Kaede opened her mouth in awe that the wall was no longer there. "I'm chief of staff and a miko. How did I not know of this?"

"Naraku is very powerful," was all Kagome said as she walked into her room. It was the same sight as the night before for me, but to the others, they were purely shocked. There was this beautiful woman's body, asleep for what seemed like forever.

"Oh Kagome." Sango was close to tears at the sight. 

Suddenly, a cold chill went up and down my spine and Kagome's head jerked up. "You have to leave. Now. He's coming."

I turned to run and saw no one was coming. "You heard her! Let's go!" That got their attention. We all ran out of there, but I turned back to look at Kagome. "I'll be back. I promise."

She nodded. "I'll wait, Inu Yasha. But, please… I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nodded at her and smiled before I raced back to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed, seeing the others try and catch their breath.

Kaede was the first one to speak. "I will go through my old miko spell book and such to see if I can find anything. I know she's under some spell, but which one I am not certain."

Sango nodded. "I'll see if I can find more information at the station about Naraku. There is a demon division that I'm the head of."

"I thought you were a demon exterminator."

"Technically I am. I'm also a police officer."

Miroku looked around. "What do you want me to do, Inu Yasha?"

I thought about this. "Maybe you should also help Kaede with her search. She can't look all the time. This is a hospital."

They all nodded and we agreed to meet up again when we found anything. Sango gave me her number after I promised never to send Miroku after her again. Kaede left as well as Miroku. It was just me and Sango.

"How did you meet her?"

"School. She was my best friend."

I nodded, pretending I understood. I didn't have many friends, other then Miroku. When I was younger, there was this kid that hung around. He was fox demon, a kistune. I forget his name, but he was the only other person who would hang around. I never knew what happened to him.

Sango got up and was prepared to leave when she stopped. "Tell me something, Inu Yasha. Why are you helping her?"

I actually didn't really know how to answer her. It was something I had been asking myself since I agreed to this. "It's because of the sadness in her eyes. I've felt that sadness all my life. I don't want to see that again."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and left, muttering her goodbyes. I curled up in bed and tried to sleep. Something weird happened though.

When I closed my eyes, I saw Kagome's lifeless body. Her spirit fazed through it again, but then disappeared inside her. A tall man with long dark hair tied back stepped up to the body and looked it over. "Well, miko, are you ready to fully give in? I can't do everything. You actually have to be awake to finish it." He looked at her face closely and pulled back with disgust. "Who have you found? Who are you getting to help you? It won't work. Nothing can save you now. Nothing." He laughed a most evil laugh then left, but not before slapping her defenseless body across the face. "I'll be back. The next time I will catch him. You can count on it." With that, he disappeared. I then saw her body as a tear slid out from beneath her eyes. I reached out to wipe it away and to my shock, it did. How was I able to do that in my sleep?

This thing with Kagome was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. We had to find the answers to save her fast, or else I feared it would be too late.

~*~Well, what do you think? I'm sorry to say there will probably be an even longer wait next time. I'm in college now and am rather busy. I'm really sorry, but I will try to update when I can. Please review and no things flying at my head please. I do have another chapter written and I'll post it tomorrow. Ja ne!~*~


	5. Author's Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

            Okay, here's the drill everyone. I am completely stressed out lately to the point I had a minor breakdown tonight. I'm going home on Tuesday for Thanksgiving Break and a much needed relaxation time. During this time I don't think I will be able to write, now that my mind is completely fired. When I get back, I have finals coming up that I _really_ need to study for. So I don't think I will be able to even look at my fanfics until about December 18th. 

            I thought I should inform all of you of this. Sorry everyone. I'm just not doing well at the moment. I will do the best I can to recover as quickly as possible and return to this soon. Thank you so much for reading my stories and giving me so much support. 

            Until I return, Ja ne.

                        ~Sakura onto Hitomi


	6. Chapter 5

~*~Well, this is my last one to update. My Holiday gift to my reviewers was to update all my stories, and so here I am! This one is the hardest by far! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! By the way, I changed Inu Yasha's age to twenty-five.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn. I hate sun light, especially when it hits you right in the eyes early in the morning. Stretching, I turned over in the bed facing away from the window. As I was about to relax again, my eyes focused on a specific person in the room. I groan. "I thought you'd be working on that spell, Miroku. Why are you here so early in the morning?"

The monk blinked at me and smiled. "Inu Yasha. It's 11:45."

*Sweatdrop*

"Anyway, did you find anything?"

Miroku sat down in the chair and looked at me. "Well, not really. I did find a spell that allows her to wake up… but that is only for someone who's dead and you'd have to get their ashes. And even then, they're just a shell."

I glared at him. "That's pretty stupid. If you're already dead, just stay dead. There's no real point in coming back."

"I agree. So I decided maybe Kaede was having better luck and came here. She should be in soon to check on you anyway."

I didn't like the way that sounded. Not at all. As I was about to question him about it, well more like demand, the said person came into the room, just in time to spare his life.

"Good morning, Inu Yasha. How are we today?"

"Keh, same as yesterday. I did have a weird dream last night though. Maybe you know what it means, Kaede-baba."

The old hag sighed as she looked at me. "Are you never going to grow up?"

"It takes me awhile. Remember that."

Glaring at me, she turned and sat down beside Miroku, but made sure the door was closed first. "Tell me about this dream of yours."

I sat up and got into a more comfortable position. "Well, I was in Kagome's room…"

"Alright! Way to go, Inu!"

I glared at the monk and in one swift motion, he was down on the ground with those lovely little swirlies in his eyes. Stupid monk.

"As I was saying, I'm in her room and this guy comes in with long dark hair tied back. He goes to her body and asks if she's ready. After taking a closer look or something he demands to know who's been in there and threats that they won't be spared or something. He then slaps her and leaves." I turned to face Kaede and the awakened pervert. "What do you think?"

Kaede sat back and thought while Miroku went into concentration. The wheels were spinning in this room alright. Suddenly, the old woman sat up. "Well, I think you somehow were able to see what exactly happened that night. Kind of what Kagome does with her spirit, you did as well but was undetected."

My anger began to swell. "So it wasn't just an odd dream. That man was Naraku and he really did hit her."

"Yes, Inu Yasha. I believe this is true."

I could barely control the urge to jump out of bed and rip this guy's throat out right here and now. Then I remembered I had no idea where to find this guy. Sighing, I sat back against the pillow. "So what? We just wait for that Sango girl to come?"

"Well, I hope you haven't been waiting _too long, hanyou." I glared in the direction of the door to see that girl walk in slowly, giving me a glare back. Apparently, whatever truce we had last night was broken this morning. _

"Did you find anything out?"

Sango sighed as she sat down. "Not much. Naraku has a long list of felonies, but no one has been able to catch him."

"What has he stolen recently?" Everyone looked at Kaede at that. "There is most likely a pattern to his crimes."

Reaching into her pocket, Sango took out a notebook and looked through it. "How far back do you want me to go?"

"A few weeks before Kagome's accident."

Flipping through a lot of pages, she finally started to read. "He broke into a chemical plant and stole random chemicals. I don't have them listed here."

Thinking about his a moment, I realized the connection with that one. "That could be what's allowing him to keep her comatose."

Miroku nodded. "That would explain him coming to her every night. To refill the IV."

I shook my head. "He wasn't carrying anything like that last night."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" Rolling my eyes, I told her all about the dream and how Kaede thought it was real. The demon exterminator sighed. "I would think he would need to refill it now and then."

Kaede nodded. "Everything needs to be repeated in order to keep the patient healthy, or in this case, asleep."

"That's it then." As I expected, all eyes were on me at that moment. "If he needs to inject it into her now and then, logically wouldn't the dosage actually in her be low?" I waited to see if they could tell where I was going with this.

Finally the old hag figured it out. "Meaning that there's not as strong a hold on her at that moment."

"Exactly. If we could somehow prevent the bastard from giving her more, she'd have a better chance of breaking the spell." I was actually proud of myself for figuring that out. Planning things is not my strongest area, if you catch my drift. 

Miroku nodded as he kept thinking. "How do you propose we delay him?"

Damn. Tiny flaw in my plan. I didn't have one. "Didn't think of that yet."

"Why not make presentable something he desires?"

"What do you mean, monk?"

"Did not Lady Sango mention before that this Naraku is after that jewel, what was it again?" Looking over at the woman, Miroku gave her a look asking for the name. I have a strange feeling he actually likes her. Don't know why though.

"Shikon no Tama?!? Are you crazy?!? We can't let up on security! Do you have any idea what that jewel can do?!?"

I noticed Miroku sigh, meaning he was going to try and explain his plan. "I'm not saying that. What if we made it seem like the jewel was available?"

I caught on to what he was saying. "A fake jewel."

"Exactly."

Sango shook her head. "The jewel emits this sort of light or power. Naraku would be able to tell if it was a fake."

"Not if you up-ed security."

Thinking this all over, I could see Sango slowly start to like the idea. Why was this stupid jewel so important anyway? Shaking my head, I looked on as we slowly came up with a plan. I would meet with Kagome tonight alone and ask about the injection. When I found that out, I could tell the others so they could set up the trap. Agreeing to this all, Kaede was the first to leave to see her other patients while I "forcefully" made Miroku keep looking through his books for some cure. So that left me and the demon slayer yet again.

We gave each other glares, stating we didn't trust each other at all. Well, that's not true. I had a feeling that I could trust her, but I wouldn't let her know that until I'm sure of her alliance.

She was the one to break the silence. "What are you really after, Inu Yasha?"

I looked at her as if she had three heads. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you risking so much to help a human, a miko no less?"

Shaking my head, I looked her straight in the eyes. "I told you. I don't want to see her sad anymore."

"You're planning to use the jewel for your own purposes, aren't you?"

"The thought never entered my mind."

"But you're a hanyou. You could use the jewel to turn youkai."

"Keh, just what I need, to change and give the world a reason to smirk at me. I'd rather stay a worthless hanyou than become a fake youkai."

That seemed to strike a chord with her. As she got up, she gave me this weird look. "I don't know whether to trust you yet."

"Ditto."

That caused her to show a small smile as she left the room. So now I'm alone again. What the hell am I going to do until night now? Grabbing the TV remote, I flicked on the News. What else is there anyway? All that played was 'a demon did this' or 'a demon did that.' Eventually, I shut the damn thing off, disgusted. I took out her picture from under my pillow and looked at the cheerful, lively girl in it. I wonder what she was like before all this. Wait, why did I care? Shaking my head, I put the picture back and just looked at the window for awhile.

~Night~

Looking at the clock, I found it was finally 11:45, our usual meeting time. I sat up straight and waited for the girl to come. I didn't have to wait long at all for soon the spirit entered the room. "Evening, Kagome."

She smiled at me. "No friends this time?"

"Nope. We're all working on getting you to wake up. Which reminds me, we need to talk." I motioned for her to sit, which she did. Looking up at me expectantly, I began. "We figured out that in order to keep you in your sleep state, Naraku needs to keep injecting whatever it is he's using into you. Do you know when he does this?"

Seeing she was thinking about this, I waited as patiently as I could. Looking her over, I realized something. She looks exactly as she did in the picture. I guess her spirit is still that nineteen year old girl from before. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized she was talking. 

"Inu Yasha? You still in there?"

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

Kagome smiled as she looked at me. "I said Naraku comes with the meds every other week."

"When was the last time he came with it?"

"Two weeks ago. Always on a Wednesday."

"That's tomorrow."

"I wouldn't know. The days seem to blend together." I gave her a sorry look as she just shrugged. "Why did you want to know? It's not like you can go up and stop him from giving me the injection."

Although that was very tempting, I figured I should stick to the plan. "We came up with a plan to delay Naraku from giving you the injection."

"Oh?"

"We're going to make the Shikon no Tama available."

That did not sit well with the raven haired beauty. Kagome shot out of the chair with a furious look on her face. "WHAT?!?! Are you insane?!? That is out of the question. I'd rather stay the way I am than let that jerk have something that powerful."

"Kagome, Kagome calm down please. It's not that. We're going to create a fake jewel in its place."

"Naraku would be able to tell right away."

"What if we added more security around it?"

"He still would be able to tell." Sighing, Kagome began to think for a moment. "Bring me the fake jewel when you create it. I can send some energy into it to make it seem real."

I sat up a bit more. "What do you mean? I thought you had no control over your body."

"I can still send some energy through. It will make me weaker for a while though."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to do something that could end up hurting you. I won't let you do that."

Smiling, Kagome gave me a soft look as she walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it, looking directly in my eyes. She reached up with her hand and placed it on my cheek, holding it out so she wouldn't faze through me. Her face was close to mine as she smiled. "I appreciate everything you're doing, Inu Yasha. If this will help, I'm willing to do anything."

"Kagome…"

"I'm serious. I need to do this. As long as I'm asleep I can't do anything to help people. That's what I'm supposed to do with my life and my powers. If being a little bit drained is the only way to do it, then I'm willingly to give up some power to make this work. Besides, if you bring me the fake jewel in the morning, I'll probably be okay by the time you come back at night. I'll be fine, Inu."

I was not just a bit shocked. Nobody ever called me Inu besides my mother all those years ago. I could tell Kagome realized what she had said and she began to pull back from me. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. I mean, you can call me that if you want." What was weird about that was I meant it. It sounded nice coming from her. I suddenly felt trapped in her deep brown eyes, as if she wanted me to see her very soul, not just the shadow of a girl. I could feel myself be drawn to her, feeling the need to touch her. Reaching up, I went to touch her cheek as she had done to me, making sure I would faze through her. When did I start to feel this? I wanted to see her smile again, wanted to touch her and make her happy. What was happening to me?

Eventually I pulled away from her when a thought popped into my head. "How am I supposed to bring you the jewel in the morning? Naraku seals off the room."

Kagome smiled at me. "You said Kaede was a miko and Miroku was a monk? There is an old spell that counteracts others for a period of time. The person needs to go into a clear state of concentration and focus everything against the force. Depending on the person's concentration and spiritual strength states how long the spell will last. It should only take a few minutes to make the fake jewel seem real enough to fool Naraku. You would have to get out before the wall is up again. If not, you will be trapped on my side until night."

I nodded as I absorbed the information she was telling me. I knew that Kaede was pretty powerful, but I only seen Miroku do so called exorcisms whenever we needed a place to stay. He better not be just all talk or I'll have to beat him. "We can do it. Don't worry Kagome. This will work. I know it will. You're almost free."

The smile she gave me was indescribable.  It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, so pure and happy. Suddenly, that look was gone as she began to panic. I knew right away what that meant. "He's coming." She looked at me and nodded, sadness in her eyes. I sighed and reached out for her again in order to comfort her. "It won't be too much longer now. Keep as much power as you can so he won't be able to use it. You can do it, Kagome."

"Thank you so much Inu Yasha. I shall wait until you come."

"Good night, Kagome."

She smiled again as she got up to hurry back. "Good night, my savior." With that, she was gone.

I looked over and found to no surprise it was 3:30am. I looked back at where she had been and thought over what exactly happened. When did I develop these strong feelings for her? I still felt the need to actually touch her, to be able to have her by my side. Never have I felt that strongly for someone, not even with Aya. She was someone I thought I had feelings for a long time ago. I had admired her from afar, but when I got the courage to actually meet and talk with her, she screamed at my appearance, calling me a monster. Next thing I knew, I was running away from youkai exterminators. Sango must not have been in the same party. Aya seemed so kind and gentle to everyone, regardless of what had happened to them, so I had thought she would see me for the person I was on the inside, not a hanyou. That was a major shock for me that actually made me very cold to people. It had happened before my parents died.

Damn. I hate bringing up old memories. I shook my head to clear it when I reached under my pillow and pulled out the picture again. Kagome. I know I will do anything to free you. I would not be able to live with myself if I did anything less. I tucked her photo back in its place and relaxed into a deep sleep, seeing her smile as I went off into dreams.

~*~That's all for now. I remember what I wanted to do with this story now! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!!! Ja ne!~*~


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to say, but due to the voting process, **_Frozen_** has been discontinued. This was one of my favorite stories and I am sorry to see it go. Perhaps one day I will rewrite it and post it once again. Until that day, this story will be discontinued. It will still be posted, however not added to. I am sorry.

There are two stories still up for voting. If you enjoy one of them over the other, please vote for one. Don't make two of your favorites disappear like this one.

Ja ne.

-Sakura onto Hitomi


End file.
